Argue
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Perdebatan kecil dengan suasana hangat di dalamnya—diringi detikan jarum jam yang bergema di ruang loker pada sore itu. — KiyoshiHyuuga


_**roleplay**_**: K**iyoshi **T.**/ **Hyuuga** **J.**

_**disclaimer**_**: Kuroko no Basuke—**_**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays**_ _belongs with _**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_**warning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness, _**misstypo(**_**s**_**), BL, **drabble, _**plotless**_**, **tidak bermaksud untuk _bashing chara_, _fluff _**gagal?,** **dsb.**

_**summary**_**:** Perdebatan kecil dengan suasana hangat di dalamnya—diringi detikan jarum jam yang bergema di ruang loker pada sore itu. — KiyoshiHyuuga

_**genre**_**: **_romance_

_**notes**_**: **_drabble_ singkat untuk _challenge_ dari Anchin [ Meshinasi on Twitter ]. ini Hyuga _slash_ yang kujanjiin, maaf ya kalau ga memuaskan anchin. ;;

_let's go have fu~n_.

_**don't like?**__**don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**start!**_

* * *

— _**Argue**_**—**

**[**tak perlu bilang apa pun, selama kau mengerti apa maksudku— **]**

* * *

Di ruang loker pada sore itu, hanya ada dua insan di sana. Mereka tengah duduk di depan deretan loker, bersandar di besi dingin itu.

Satunya pendek, satunya tinggi.

Semua anggota Seirin sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing—berhubung pada saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Sepi, karena hanya ada dua orang yang berada di sana.

Keheningan itu terisi hanya dengan deru napas kedua insan itu dan jarum jam yang berdetik setiap detiknya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada sedikit pun kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Pemuda berambut kelabu tengah berada di atas pemuda kacamata, memeluknya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda berkacamata, menghirup wangi khasnya, dan mencari kenyamanan di sana.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kehangatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Nyamannya.

"Lepaskan Kiyoshi, aku mau pulang." Sebuah kalimat bernada kesal mulai terucap dari bibir pemuda berkacamata yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. "Ayolah, lepaskan."

Pemuda yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya hanya terdiam dan memeluknya semakin erat. "Tidak mau." Ia menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan. "Begini lebih nyaman."

"Kiyos—"

Kiyoshi membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela leher bagian kiri Hyuuga, "Sebentar lagi," napasnya yang hangat menerpa leher Hyuuga—membuat sang pemilik leher merasa kegelian. "Kumohon."

Hyuuga menghela napas. Dia tahu, pertandingan melawan Kirisaki Daiichi memang melelahkan, tapi dia jauh lebih tahu bila Kiyoshi lah yang paling lelah diantara mereka semua. Apalagi melawan orang yang sudah membuat cedera di kaki Kiyoshi setahun lalu, Hanamiya Makoto.

"Kelakuanmu benar-benar seperti bocah." Hyuuga menghela napas. "Geli, lepaskan." Rona merah pudar mulai tersapukan di pipinya. Kiyoshi tetap membenamkan kepalanya semakin mendekat ke lehernya dan memeluknya semakin erat. "Kiyoshi! Lepas—"

Ketika Hyuuga mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, ia tercekat untuk sesaat.

Ekspresi Kiyoshi menandakan bahwa ia tengah menahan sakit—sakit di kaki kirinya, dan pula sakit di pundaknya yang membawa beban berat.

"… bodoh, jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian." Hyuuga menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya dan menepuk kepala Kiyoshi pelan. "... ya?"

Ekspresi Kiyoshi mulai melemas. "… aku tahu." Kiyoshi membenamkan kepalanya kembali di leher Hyuuga. "Sebentar saja, oke?"

Hyuuga tercenung untuk sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil di balik punggungnya dan bertukas pelan, "Hanya sebentar." Dan ia pun menepuk ubun-ubun Kiyoshi pelan.

"… mm."

"Dan jangan coba-coba membuat _kissmark_ di leherku atau kubunuh kau." Terusnya dengan nada kesal.

Kiyoshi terdiam dan merespon dengan gumaman, "... ah, sial. Hilang kesempatan deh."

Dan mereka kembali terdiam dalam keheningan dengan detikan jam yang menggema di ruang loker.

"Aku benci kau."

Kiyoshi hanya tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu."

"Sangat-sangat benci."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku—"

Kiyoshi meraih kepala Hyuuga dan mengelusnya lembut, "—menyukaimu, kan?"

Dan gestur Hyuuga berubah.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Hyuuga menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untuk bisa merengkuh seluruh tubuhnya ke pelukan Kiyoshi. "Nah, biarkan aku memelukmu, oke? Untuk isi ulang."

Geraman terdengar dari bibir Hyuuga—namun ia segera menghela napas pasrah, dan diakhiri dengan gumaman pelan, "… terserah."

"Jangan sampai kau terpesona ya, Hyuuga."

"Tu-tutup mulutmu!"

.

.

.

Walaupun ia terlihat kesal, pada akhirnya ia pun tersenyum sekilas dengan sapuan rona merah pekat di pipinya—dengan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus kepala Kiyoshi lembut.

_Can't help it, nee._

Ia menghela napas, "_Well,_ aku bersyukur bisa menjadi patnermu." Dan wajah Hyuuga mulai memerah pekat, "Eh—semoga saja ia tak mendengarnya."

Tanpa Hyuga tahu, Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil di balik benaman lehernya.

(_'Aku juga kok.'_)

* * *

**. die einde .**

* * *

_aloha~_

_doudesuka?_ kalau absurd saya akui itu, saya bikinnya memang kurang dari tiga jam—berhenti-berhenti sih, dan mungkin hasilnya kurang maksimal, tapi ... untuk sementara segini dulu deh. :)

anchin, sekarang giliranmu buat straight Hyuuga! 8)

kritik dan saran silahkan anda berikan dengan _review_. _do you mind?_

_adieu!_

_note_: Hyuuga adalah laki-laki dengan tsundere yang ga nahan. /apaini /plok

* * *

**Miharu Koyama © 2012**

**beta-ed by kuroshironimu on Twitter  
**


End file.
